1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus which receives and records broadcast data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal apparatus having a television broadcast recording function for receiving and recording a television broadcast is generally available. While a television broadcast is recorded by such a portable terminal apparatus, the environment of television broadcast reception changes constantly along with traveling. Depending on the reception environment, the television radio wave might cease for a second, and reception failure might be caused to drop the recording condition accordingly. Specifically, due to the influence of the cease of the television radio wave, the recorded content might miss some images.
As a technique for dealing with such a happening, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-323279 discloses a technique which makes up for any strangeness that might be felt by the user or keeps the user from misunderstanding, when playing a recorded program missing any images. Specifically, in playing a recorded program, this technique determines whether the portion being played is where the reception has ceased (an error portion). If it is determined to be the portion where the reception has ceased, a “reception disconnected” message (error message) is displayed. If a skipping operation by the user is detected while this message is displayed, the succeeding images are immediately displayed.
Further, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-86434 discloses a technique for recording and playing a program by skipping a specific scene. Specifically, this technique records or plays a digital broadcast program by skipping commercials in the program.
According to the above-described conventional technique, the user can know that the recorded content includes error portions, from an error message displayed.
However, the user cannot know whether or not the recorded content includes many error portions, before most of the recorded content has been played. For example, if the user feels that the recorded content includes many error portions immediately after he/she starts playing the recorded content, this might merely be because, error portions happen to concentrate in the first half of the recorded content, or might be such a case that error portions to discourage the user from putting up with viewing or listening occur throughout the recorded content.
Accordingly, the user has to play the recorded content by checking the recording condition to determine whether or not to stop viewing in the midst of the play. For example, the user wastes a lot of time, if the user continues playing for a long time while being torn between wanting to continue viewing and wanting to stop viewing and finally stops viewing upon deciding that the content includes many error portions.
Further, for example, the user may sometimes once record the content of a television broadcast on a memory, and then store it on a storage medium for a long-term storage purpose. In such a case, if, for example, the user can spare no time to play the content recorded on the memory and stores the content without checking the recording condition, a useless content not worth viewing might be stored, as the case may be.